SOMNIIS
by SmileAb
Summary: Después de años de libertad sexual en un país muy lejano al suyo, Sebastián Ablaze se encuentra con una mujer que mueve su mundo por completo. Lo hizo desde ese primer sueño…


ÉSTA HISTORIA ES DE MI POPIEDAD, POR LO TANTO, QUEDA PROHIBIDA SU PUBLICACIÓN EN CUALQUIER OTRA CUENTA O PÁGUINA WEB A MENOS QUE SE CUENTE CON EL PERMISO DE LA AUTORA.

* * *

En la sala todo era mucho más tranquilo, nada comparado al bullicio del jardín de la casa de sus padres.

Sebastián Ablaze lanzó un juramento mental mientras veía por el ventanal a Catherine, la amiga de una de sus hermanas y su eterna enamorada saludarlo con un ligero y sensual movimiento de su mano. Era guapa, muy guapa: cabello rubio que le llegaba a media espalda, cuidadosamente peinado con ondas; ojos verde esmeralda que no hacían más que alzar las bellas y finas facciones de su pequeño rostro armonioso y para rematar un cuerpo hermoso con curvas en todas partes; piernas largas y estilizadas, pechos y nalgas redondas y firmes que provocaban que hasta el más educado caballero tenga un par de pensamientos lujuriosos con semejantes atributos que poseía la chica. Seguramente, Catherine pasó muchos meses trabajando esas redondeces en el gimnasio ya que Sebastián no recordaba que esa más bien regordeta amiga de su hermana estuviera tan bien hecha…

El hecho era que Sebastián no planeaba involucrarse con nadie y cuando decía nadie era nadie, no importaba la delicia que sus ojos veía, su objetivo era simple: estar dos semanas en su natal Nueva York para asistir a las dos fiestas de ensayo y posteriormente la boda de su hermano. Era sencillo, no requería mucho esfuerzo, además le encantaba Nueva York, pero ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su ahora hogar Londres, definitivamente no deseaba nada más en ese viaje, por más que le encantara echar una cana al aire de vez en mucho ese no era el plan. Mucho menos con la chica que ha estado obsesionada con él desde hace poco más de una década. Ni pensarlo.

-La tienes loca. –las palabras burlonas de su hermano Samuel lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Hmmm… -gruñó Sebastián.

-Vamos, debes reconocer que es una belleza, antes era un poco gorda pero parece que se ha estado trabajando para ti. Yo creo que sabía que tarde o temprano volverías.

-Eso es demasiado rebuscado ¿no lo crees? No creo que haya estado pensando solo en mí.

-Cierto, seguramente es simplemente que quería bajar esos kilitos de más, pero me gusta pensar lo anterior. Es más romántico.

-Tú y tus romanticismos, ¿estás seguro que no estás usando a Valery como excusa ante la sociedad para tapar tu homosexualidad? –le preguntó mientras se liberaba del brazo que Samuel rodeaba sus hombros.

-Te aseguro que no, mi sexualidad no tiene que ver con mis romanticismos, soy un hombre romántico, eso es todo. Y me encantaría pegarte un poco de mi romanticismo para que les des otro motivo de felicidad a mamá y a papá con una próxima unión aparte de mi boda. –contestó con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, para eso están Lana y Lisa.

-Ellas sólo tienen veintitrés. Aún es muy pronto para ellas.

-Pues mamá y papá tendrán que esperar a que sean mayorcitas. –contestó con indiferencia mientras se servía una copa de vino y le servía una a su hermano mayor.

-¿Es que nunca te piensas casar? –preguntó con un tono de preocupación mientras recibía la copa que le tendía Sebastián.

-No lo sé, pero por ahora no.

-Eso será duro, cuando mamá vio a Catherine comenzó a labrar muchas ideas en su febril mente.

-Me imagino, pero no será.

-Igual de necio que siempre.

-Así soy.

Mientras Samuel regresaba con los invitados, Sebastián se sumergía de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Samuel era muy afortunado de que alguien como Valery se interesara en él. Y no es que su hermano fuera desagradable a la vista, de hecho era muy apuesto: a sus treinta y cinco años, con los ojos azules, el cabello castaño, cuerpo alto y cuadrado de su padre, la tez morena y facciones de su madre era un hombre bastante apuesto a la vista femenina. El problema radicaba es que como buenos hermanos, hasta antes de conocer a Valery, él era exactamente igual a Sebastián con respecto a las mujeres.

Tal vez Sebastián aprendió de mañas con las mujeres por su hermano cuatro años mayor, hay cantidad de anécdotas que Sebastián recordaba de sus dieciséis años; cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, sus hermanas en el internado y el en casa escuchando la letanía de gemidos que salían del cuarto de su hermano mayor cada día…

Por suerte no era igual de libertino en su vida laboral, gracias a su imaginación se había hecho de su propia empresa de anuncios, cabe mencionar que la empresa de Samuel era de las más populares en Estados Unidos. Tenía una visión para crear los mejores comerciales televisivos como no se había visto en años. Así había logrado amasar una gran fortuna completamente ajena a la fortuna de sus padres.

Él por su lado era más sencillo, nunca vio necesario nadar en una alberca de billetes para vivir bien, apreciaba más su tranquilidad a tener que preocuparse por el dinero. Estudiar fotografía era algo a lo que su padre se oponía rotundamente, pero al final él hizo lo que quiso y ahora era uno de los fotógrafos más requeridos en una importante empresa internacional de turismo. Sin quererlo, él también estaba amasado su propia fortuna, aunque mucho más modesta que la de su hermano.

Por eso se había mudado a Londres, desde que tuvo esa discusión con su padre decidió que, mientras viviera en Estados Unidos jamás tendría libertad de hacer lo que le placiera con su padre respirándole en la nuca. La discusión había terminado hace mucho, pero jamás se pasó por su mente volver a Nueva York, pese a que extrañara a su familia, Londres era la ciudad que necesitaba para sentirse libre.

Había pasado una semana desde la última fiesta de ensayo para la boda, la cual era al siguiente día. Con su madre hecha un huracán preparando hasta el más pequeño detalle de la boda junto con Valery, las gemelas Lana y Lisa asaltando todos los días los centros comerciales para comprar ropa que nada tenía que ver con la boda pero que eran una buena excusa para comprar compulsivamente y su hermano convertido en una rata asustada ante la idea de que algo inexplicable pasara y su boda fuera un desastre, Sebastián decidió ir a tomar aire a Central Park, era eso o salir corriendo como energúmeno de vuelta a Londres. Y es que todo ese ajetreo lo tenía al límite de su estado nervioso.

Al regresar, cerca de las nueve de la noche se sorprendió al ver la casa en estado pasivo.

-Hijo, ya has vuelto. –saludó su madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, veo que la hora de la desesperación ha pasado.

-Así es, ya está todo listo para mañana. –Respondió con un brillo especial en los ojos. Después de todo era la primera boda de los cuatro hijos que la señora Ablaze tenía.

-Veo a través de tu mirada Rita, a mí no me engañas. –sentenció Sebastián mirando con ojos entre cerrados a su madre.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Me has estado taladrando psicológicamente todo éste tiempo con Catherine.

-Yo no te he dicho nada, es simplemente que es la mujer más hermosa que he visto para ti. Además siempre ha estado enamorada de ti y de nadie más que de ti.

-Encaprichada con migo querrás decir, en serio que maldigo el día en el que Lana la trajo a casa…-fue interrumpido por la voz chillona de su hermana.

-¡Eh! A mí no me molestes, yo no tengo la culpa de que ella se fijara en ti, no es mi culpa Sebs. –la menuda chica de apenas un metro sesenta se encaró al uno ochenta y ocho de su hermano mayor con expresión molesta.

-No dije que fuera tu culpa… solamente maldigo ese día. –murmuró al final.

-Le he dicho varias veces que no quieres nada con ella, pero es tan necia, en eso se parecen bastante. –lo miró con un deje bromista.

-Para necio, necio y medio. –dijo Sebastián.

-Y para necios nuestro Sebastián. –agregó la gemela de Lana, Lisa que se abrazaba a su hermano y éste le devolvía el abrazo cariñosamente. –En serio La, dile a tu zorra amiga que nuestro Sebs no está interesado en ella, no importa cuánto ejercicio haga para levantarse esas nalgas que…

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje señorita que no estamos en un bar de mala muerte! –amenazó Rita y Lisa solo terminó la frase moviendo la boca sin voz alguna. Sebastián, al leer los labios de su hermana apenas pudo reprimir su carcajada.

-No entiendo cuál es el problema con Catherine, es joven, muy guapa, la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo y ella te adora. –Rita siguió sin darle tregua a Sebastián aunque ya estuvieran en el comedor cenando.

-Ya deja a Sebastián amor, es suficiente. –pidió Samuel Ablaze.

-¿Tú también?, ¿es que qué tiene esa chica que a nadie le agrada más que a mí? ¡Ni siquiera Lana está de acuerdo en que su amiga tenga algo con Sebastián! ¿Qué pasa con tigo? –señaló a la gemela.

-Es solo que nunca me ha agradado demasiado, no como para que tenga una vida con Sebastián, siento que no está hecha para él. Es todo. –comentó Samuel mientras sus cuatro hijos asentían y Rita lo veía con horror.

-¿Es que estas ciego? –preguntó la mujer.

-No lo estoy, soy predictivo. Sebastián no quedará con esa chica. –sentenció el señor Ablaze.

-Sólo porque tú lo dices. –le retó la mujer.

-No querida, así está escrito, los Ablaze somos adivinos. –le sonrió a su esposa.

-¡Tonterías! –la mujer siguió comiendo mientras los cuatro chicos sonreían cómplices de que su padre tenía cierta verdad.

No era literalmente como Samuel Ablaze lo había dicho, pero era un hecho que los Ablaze tenían ciertos dotes de adivinación, extrañamente se daba más en los hombres. Era una leyenda en la familia que la multimillonaria compañía tecnológica que fundó el abuelo Ablaze había salido de una visión que había tenido en la que veía el futuro tecnológico y los alcances que éste tendría, eso había ocurrido en los años treinta…

Fuera sólo una historia de los Ablaze o una realidad, esa no era la única anécdota, situándose en la vida de Samuel, cerca del año 2006, él tuvo cierta premonición de que habría una crisis delicada en 2008, tomó las precauciones que Rita, hasta poco antes de entrar a la crisis calificó de "completamente paranoicas", obviamente se tuvo que tragar sus palabras.

Sebastián siempre pensó en los "poderes" de su familia como algo disparatado, es decir, no es posible que algo así pueda ser. Solo son leyendas para hacerse los interesantes…

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Samuel a su hermano mientras asomaba la cabeza dentro de su cuarto.

-Adelante. –Sebastián hizo un ademán con su mano. Mientras Samuel se sentó en su cama, Sebs terminó de ponerse una playera que, junto con un pantalón de pants complementaba su pijama.

-Quería platicarte algo. –dijo Samuel mientras Sebastián se sentaba junto a él.

-Platícame.

-Es sobre las premoniciones de los Ablaze.

-Ah no, ¿de nuevo con eso? Esas eran buenas historias de Samuel para hacernos sentir especiales pero no te pases. –rodó los ojos mientras se cubría los pies con las cobijas.

-Es que es en serio Sebs, lo he visto, me pasó. –le respondió completamente serio.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿has tenido una premonición?, por favor no me digas que habrá otra crisis, no sabes cómo las crisis de Estados Unidos afectan a otros países, sobre todo en Europa. –le medio siguió la corriente queriendo, a parte, bromear con su hermano.

-No me tomes el pelo Sebs, te estoy hablando seriamente. Esto es algo que ni siquiera le he contado a mamá.

-Bueno, algo que no le hayas dicho ni siquiera a Rita es digno de escuchar. Cuéntamelo. –Acercó su rostro al de su hermano y éste hizo lo mismo quedando ambos rostros muy juntos.

-Soñé con Valery cinco años antes de conocerla. –toda seriedad se borró del rostro de Sebastián cuando Sam dijo esto último, estallando en una sonora carcajada se alejó de su hermano y cayó de la cama al piso.

-¡No me… jodas! –le dijo entre risas con la espalda en el piso y los pies aún en la cama mientras Samuel lo miraba con mirada asesina.

Sam tomó uno de los pies de Sebastián y lo torció hasta que las risas de su hermano se transformaron en pequeños gemidos de dolor.

-Ya tranquilo, tranquilo, debes entender que soltarme algo así de repente iba a provocar que me riera. –se disculpó tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible.

-Te lo diré todo si dejas de ser tan imbécil. –le recriminó. –anda, verás que después de que te lo cuente no te reirás. –sentenció mientras le tendía la mano a Sebs para que se levantara del piso.

-Muy bien, te escucharé. Solamente respóndeme algo con total honestidad. –Preguntó serio.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no fumas esa hierba ¿verdad?

-¡Idiota, claro que no! –se levantó indignado dispuesto a irse pero Sebastián se colgó de su cintura.

-Venga no te enojes, sólo quería confirmar. No volveré a cagarla no te enojes Samy. –Samuel se detuvo al escuchar el diminutivo cariñoso que sólo Sebastián utilizaba con él.

-Bien imbécil. Escucha y calla. –se sentó de nuevo y se dirigió a su hermano. –Hace cinco años acababa de tener uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida, me había quedado dormido con la chica al lado mío; entonces, soñé con una mujer, una mujer en una cocina que me estaba preparando unos huevos con tocino, yo me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y ella me sonreía mientras me dejaba el plato con un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja.

-Tan romántico. Huevos con tocino... –Sebastián fingió un suspiro muy dramático.

-Espera que aún no acabo. –Sam haló del cabello de su hermano menor en ademán de callarlo. –desperté y aun recordando a la mujer de mi sueño me di cuenta de que jamás la había visto, sobre todo cuando miré a la mujer que dormía al lado mío, siendo que era una morena. Y la del día anterior tampoco era parecida a la Valery de mi sueño.

-Ja ja ja, puto cerdo.

-Ya sé, estaba loco… como sea, seguí soñando con Valery de vez en cuando, a veces cada dos meses, a veces poco más. Pero los sueños que tenían no se parecían a los anteriores, era como si viera cortos de mi futuro, a veces soñaba con ella en la casa en la que ahora vivimos, a veces soñaba cuando íbamos al cine recién salíamos, muchas veces teníamos sexo en mis sueños y era frustrante porque despertaba queriendo tenerla a ella a mi lado y a la que tenía era a la chica de turno que nada se parecía a mi Valery. –a esas alturas, Sebastián ya no se reía, no era que le creyera fielmente a su hermano, su parte racional le impedía contemplar esa historia como algo cierto pero Samy tampoco tenía porque estarse desvelando contándole historias siendo que al otro día era el más importante de su vida, no si fuera algo completamente cierto. –como sea, pasaron aproximadamente cinco años, yo ya estaba algo acostumbrado a soñar con Valery, me hacía a la idea de que solo eran eso, sueños. Hasta que entre a la cafetería y la vi a lo lejos, estábamos como a diez metros uno del otro pero supe instantáneamente que era ella, entonces me dije "¡Vaya, el viejo Samuel tenía razón sobre eso de que somos videntes!" el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

Hubo un silencio que Sebastián aprovechó para procesar toda la información. Finalmente habló.

-Ok, digamos que te creo… -cayó al ver la mirada poco amigable de Samuel. –bueno, te creo. No tienes razones para mentir, pero tengo una duda. ¿Por qué me estás contando esto justo antes de tu boda?

-Porque lo he pensado bastante bien, por un lado no le he contado a las niñas ni a mamá o a papá para que el viejo no se alucinara más con eso de que somos videntes y esas tonterías. Pero por otro te lo digo porque pienso que podría pasarte a ti.

-Vamos, la única premonición que he tenido de mi vida es esa D en el examen de matemáticas y eso era completamente previsible por que no estudié, no tengo esos dones Samy.

-A mí tampoco me habían ocurrido esos alucines, hasta que de repente soñé con Valery.

-¿Sigues soñando con ella?

-No, muy pocas veces desde hace medio año que salimos, pero muchos sueños que tuve aún no se cumplen, lo sé porque la recuerdo con un anillo de alianza en varios de ellos.

-Hmmm, que interesante. Muy interesante tu caso hermanito. –dijo mientras miraba el reloj del buró, marcaba las tres de la mañana. –pero creo que si no te vas a dormir la novia tendrá que esperar más de lo establecido al novio porque éste se quedó dormido el día de su boda.

-Uy, no me conviene hacer enojar a Valery o a mamá, a éstas alturas ya no sé cuál me inspira más temor… pero Sebs, te platiqué esto por una razón, puede que te ocurra lo mismo.

-¿Y? –preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Quieres un consejo si te ocurre lo mismo?

-Adelante.

-Búscala, puede que te ahorres cinco años si te tomas más en serio los sueños con alguna chica de lo que me los tomé yo.

-Buen consejo, lo tendré en cuenta. Sobre todo cuando llegue a mi departamento en Londres y encienda un porro antes de dormir…

-¡Sebastián! –gritó molesto.

-Ya, ya, sólo bromeo. En serio te creo, si me ocurre prometo tomar en cuenta tu consejo. –le dijo levantando el brazo en seña de juramento.

-Hmmm… puede que no tengas que buscar mucho, a lo mejor la mujer destinada para ti sea Catherine. –mencionó pensativo.

-No me jodas.

-¿En serio no te gusta? Está preciosa.

-Cuida tus palabras que éstas paredes tienen oídos y tú te casas mañana, no querrás que tus palabras bien intencionadas se transformen en el santiamén en el que tardan en llegar a oídos de Valery.

-No es así, es sólo que es muy enserio que esa chica te ha adorado desde que te conoce, ¿no serás tú el homosexual?

-No es eso, yo abandoné éste país desde hace mucho, no tengo intención de acostarme con nadie por más buena que esté, además yo en dos días me largo a Londres.

-Es eso, no es que no te guste, es que no quieres dejar cosas inconclusas por acá. –mencionó pensativo.

-Así es, además de que el viejo Sam dijo que así estaba escrito. –le dijo serio, pero con claros toques de comicidad.

-Ay, el viejo Sam. –Samuel se dio un golpe en la frente. –sólo ese hombre es capaz de decir algo tan chusco pero que suene con tanta importancia.

* * *

Hola:

Hace unas horas que subí el primer capítulo de ésta historia. Pero pensé que era muy crudo sólo poner el capítulo sin un solo saludo.

Antes que nada, debo comentar que ésta historia me llegó a la mente de un momento a otro. Como muchas veces, tengo que escribirla para que se vaya de ahí, sé que comienza un poco lenta, pero prometo actualizar pronto para que no pierdan el hilo de la misma.

Muchas gracias por entrar a leer.

Mariel.


End file.
